leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vi/@comment-1853032-20140224092939/@comment-9705522-20140319160903
except vi cant telegraph it, since she can q into ult, making it a 1550 range attack, whereas malph cant. other than that, what does it matter? malph instantly tries to hit you, but everyone can use their escape. vi takes a little longer, but you cant do anything so it does not matter. yes, malph applies the full effect. that is a bit better. except its in a small aoe instead of a big aoe in a LINE. what is better. ccing at best 2 people for 1.5 seconds, or ccing probably at least 4 for 1.25 and 0.5 (now 0.25) each and splitting them? yes, of course, latter. yes, he has a slow haste. a single target one that frankly is not particularly impressive (its like 26%). an attack speed slow, yeah, which doesnt matter cuz the only target that would be really hurt by it is the carry who in vis case is dead or out of the fight. aoe damage that is unimpressive and far inferior to vis damage. armor which is good to not die to the adc, but noone else really cares about it (hence why malph is so situational now). sure, bv increases the amount of spells that need to hit you by one. but it can be any spell. and guess what? it wont stop vis ult, and therefore is irrelevant in this situation. no, its not. its not counterplay. its just delaying it. by that logic never getting out of the base is also counterplay to vis ult, right? of course not, its moronic. and if the enemy has bv, and none of your teammates can break it, guess what? vi can just build one item, say, a botrk, and she can use it on the way and destroy your bv shield. again, no counterplay, just a delay. in that case the followup sucked. i see people surviving her early game ... if they have barrier, are a level 6 renek or nasus, or a guy with untargetability. noone else. perhaps the vis you see arent any good, idk. i just know in high plat and low diamond, its guaranteed kill. in competitive, its guaranteed kill (hence the quote form the casters). err, she just needs to use it to proc your shield. dunno if it still works though. again 1550 range. its next to impossible for vi to not get in range, her teammates wont do shit. she isnt malphite, yknow. they wont have the means, because if they try to protect their carry, which means throwing a lot to the carry or vi, they WILL GET DECIMATED BY VIS TEAM. its a zugzwang. you have 2 decisions, and both lead to negative results. 8 -amount of cdr -amount of time used for dash and ult= roughly ... well, lets see. cdr is usually 35%, meaning its 8*0.65 meaning 5.2. now travel and ult time ... roughly 3 seconds left. oops. and the no counterplay comes from her BLOODY ULT. you use it, it hits the target, they cant do anything about it, and if they are the carry they are dead or out of the fight. of course she can stick. she is BEHIND her target, and has a slow on said target. what is the adc going to do? use his escape and then RUN THE FUCK AWAY. going back into the fight? now that would be suicide. "kite". yeah, its wise to kite a 4k hp 400 shield vi that just slowed you by 50%, reduced your health to like 400-700 (depending on your items), is only say 300 units away and has a dash that will kill you in about 2 seconds. and again, morgana is a counter. that is not counterplay however. see the word "play" in it? counterplay is easily accessible stuff in the game. not being forced to pick a very specific champion you might not want just because otherwise vis ult is going to take out your carry. and thats the problem, because that is what vis ult is.